I Promise
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: Alchemy is restored in the world yet it can’t always save someone but the rule of exchange is going to be played to save one person’s happiness.


Title

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel. I am just "burrowing" some of its contents to make a fan fiction to it.

**Author's Note: My first take on Golden Sun: If mudshipping is IsaacXMia then I sail on the mudship. There are alternate endings to this! FYI I really suck at poetry. **

**Summary: Alchemy is restored in the world yet it can't always save someone but the rule of exchange is going to be played to save one person's happiness. **

**I promise**

The moon high in the sky told anyone it was evening and the clouds rolling along covered the sky. A girl was sitting down looking at the sky without its star-lit magic letting the tears coming down on her. "I can't….I can't…. I should have been able to save her…..I should have helped Dora…." The cerulean haired Adept muttered. Using her cobalt-colored sleeves she tried repeatedly to wipe away her tears yet it just kept coming down wetting the night grass.

"It happened so fast…. But I should have been able to help her still!" Mia started to get louder. Louder and louder until she screamed into the night sky… no one heard her, no one saw her and no one to comfort her. "I should have tried something- anything."

Mia started to have haunting visions of the days ago. Dora's hand reaching out to the heavens…Her face twisted in agony…Her cries laced with angst…Her bloody tears coming down faster and faster and faster. "I got to hold myself together…"

"I let her down….let them all down…and let Isaac down." She stubbornly shook her head to get everything clear yet the one thing coming back was her promise to Dora. _­"Just promise…Mia…to take care of Isaac…and help him through…this… I know he will under…stand, just be patient with him." _"I will keep on trying… but what am I should to tell Isaac you're dead, Dora… How am I supposed to tell him?"

That was a problem all together. Isaac went to find a cure for his mother's illness calling on the help of Garnet, Ivan, Sheba, Jenna, and Felix. The last she heard of them, Isaac with Sheba and Ivan found the cure while the others were still trying to contract Piers as they haven't heard the news from Isaac. "Tomorrow will be the day Isaac will come…" She said while fading into the darkness of the night.

The morning sun high up in the cloudless sky contrasted to the mood of Mia. The spring images further depressed at what she was going to tell one of her friends; how she failed to save his mother when he didn't even have the moment to say goodbye.

She waited by his house looking out to seek him and her two other friends. When she saw the messes of blond hair she knew they have arrived and every passing minute she felt the anticipating screams of horror, faces of confusion, eyes of abandonment, and tears of sorrow. "Hey Mia! We're back! So how mother doing, I haven't seen anyone but then again I was just running too fast to notice."

When Isaac flashed his smile everything in her broke. She collapsed onto the floor and start crying more profusely than last night. "…can't save her…" were the only words Isaac heard before shaking her up.

Both looked at each other's eyes. "No you're lying to me! You said you would help…_her_…until we got those herbs for you!" Isaac snapped and looked angrily at Mia but without feeling other kinds of emotions piling up to his anger. In the back of his mind he knew he was not truly enraged like he felt for the enemies in the past but with all the emotions all unknown to him made his anger intensify.

Ivan intervene Isaac and restrain him before Isaac's Psynergy got too out of control. "Isaac calm down before you hurt someone!" The younger blond shouted at his friend.

Regrettably, Isaac had other plans. "Mia, where is _she_?" he whispered; only low enough for Ivan to hear yet all the same Mia answered him. "She at the cemetery, the other villagers is with her right now." She said lying in the arms of Sheba.

Isaac pushed Ivan away, heading outside and slamming the door behind him. "Mia, tell us what happened?" Sheba said trying all she can to calm the older girl in her arms.

After a few minutes being bathed in the soothing voice of Sheba, Mia took them what happened. "It…it was after all of you left. Within the weeks of trying to care for Dora it was as if her strength was weakening without her family around. I don't know what happened since alchemy has been revive she should have gone healthier instead of withering away. It took most of my psynergy to stabilize Dora enough. She was in pain all this time, I don't know but afterward she simply refused my help. She said "You've done enough I'm just happy to see my Isaac have you and your friends" and she made me promise to be with Isaac."

"Not only did I fail my clan, not only did I fell hopeless during our travels, now I have to fail everyone who trusted me! Isaac asked for my help, Dora was….Dora was….I'm sorry…." She collapsed onto the welcoming arms of Sheba again. All the stress, depression, anger, and sadness are taking its toll on her body.

"It's all right Mia you done what you can do. There is no reason to blame you." Once Sheba felt the girl in her arms fall asleep from exhaustion she turned her eyes on Ivan. "Ivan once I get my hands on Isaac, oh helps Jupiter because even Venus will not be able to recognize him and I mean it!"

Isaac hurried himself through the Valen Woods. The cemetery grounds were away from the village yet still within the sacred grounds of palace of the four elemental stars. As he comes closer to the grounds the louder noise were heard; the sound of passages usually spoken in the service of the dead ones. What he saw made his heart ache there was the indubitable proof of his mother's death. His mother's unnaturally pale face, all dead yet the feeling she radiated is one of peace.

"And now we all must say farewell to our dearest sister. But we know she will be with us in the next life we live in this world." The elder said with all his wise. All the villagers lined up to say their last words to one of their own, her sister. Isaac was behind them lost was the only emotion he recognized. His feet going on auto-pilot walked for him to his mother. He chose to bend down taking her cold hands onto his and said "Mother…………I'm sorry." He held her hand for the longest before the energy around the grounds made her body glow into a blinding light. The light disappeared taking away the body of Dora only for small balls of light and a pile of sand to be left in place.

"Sister Dora, now you can rest until you are brought back into our world where your loved ones will be waiting for you." The elder finished his prayer for Dora and the villagers slowly left the grounds. "Alas, my child she is gone for now but in time you will see her. Please place her grave onto the grounds of our ancestors let go of her before its too late." The elder left after taking out a stake and laying it on the pile of sand where Dora once was laid. "You know your part Isaac."

For a few moments Isaac waited before getting a handful of sand and the stake walking over the altar. The altar was not a table but a piece of land where miniature man-made hills formed. Stakes lined up on the hills and Isaac impaled his mother's stake with the others pouring her sand over it. "I just wanted to help you until I can bury you when I'm old. Mother this is my last goodbye." He slowly released the sand from his hand watching the small grains covered his mother's grave. He stayed for a few more moments before he left like the others.

Isaac came back to his home when the sun and moon were in the same sky. When he entered the house, Sheba slapped him. "And that is what you get for hurting her! Ivan, don't dare interrupt me now!" The female Jupiter Adept said.

Isaac only stared at the girl trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his cheek. "Go and apologize to her, you!"

"I can't…."

"And why not!"

"Because I still not able to face her." He coldly said moving away from Sheba going to his room. For several nights now Isaac avoided Mia like the plague, both Sheba and Ivan tried to comfort both of them together which increase the tension between the two somehow. "This is not what I was planning Ivan." Sheba stared hard at her fellow Jupiter Adept.

"Sheba you have to calm down and plus we're going to have fun with Isaac later when they make up."

"What kind of fun we're talking about…?"

"The fun where we get laughs and teasing in after they make up" The blond said calming Sheba.

"Fine but it better be good Ivan 'cause I want ……..?" Both of them stopped talking as they did even sense Mia came through the door. "Mia did you just get in here." Both the Jupiter Adepts noticed her worn out, dead looking eyes staring at them. They saw how much Isaac affected her but they didn't know what she was doing in the past days, it wasn't the girl from the northern lands they met. It wasn't the bright, mature healer they befriended but a shadow of its former.

"So what's happening, Mia?"

"Nothing much, Ivan. Do you two know I can see Isaac?"

"He should be in his room right now." Without a delay Mia stormed up to Isaac's room. For a minute the two Jupiter Adepts thought she teleport like what Alex did before. When they heard her steps they both hoped that the thick-headed Isaac would just say what he wanted to say instead of keeping everything inside.

"Isaac…" Mia opened the door only to see Isaac who was dressing to go to sleep. He let his shirt fall down and started to turn towards her until she said "Don't… It's better if you don't see me right now." He felt her presence closing onto him, not realizing he was focusing on her presence and his body gave out a shiver when Mia touched him. "Don't say anything Isaac, I promise…your mother I will do anything to have all this right and I finally found a way to make it happen." He felt her hands clenched for a bit. "Everything will be normal like before tomorrow…just wait until then." When he finally turned around she was gone. He sighed and promised himself to talk to her tomorrow. Afterwards he went to sleep unknowingly the Mars stone was missing.

Morning came too earlier for Isaac's taste yet somehow there was a nagging feeling he needed to go downstairs. When he came down, he heard knocking waking up both Sheba and Ivan. He opened the guessing it was Mia but instead of clear, blue hair it was brown. The face wasn't Mia but his mother's.

"Ma…?" He can't form any sentence and Dora was just smiling. One thought came to mind "Where's Mia?" Only then Dora's smile grew more vindictively.

_**Fin**_

It was in the middle of the night. The barring cold winds slowly woke up the unexpected man in his bed. Reacting to the cold he put up some of his blanket upwards. What he didn't know was a corner of his blanket was under a leg of the chair. In the rule of cause and effect, when he put his blanket cause the chair to slid first then fall over. The crash woke him up to see the barren dark room around him. He got out of bed to fix whatever damages have been done. But once he lifted up his shirt it didn't put up the tiniest resistance.

"What the…?" Soon he started to investigate his shirt not being able to find the Mars stone. He didn't know why but he felt Mia took the stone. Then again he questioned himself about reasons for her to take the stone away from him. Then he remembered the only person who wants the stone. Alex.

The Wise One told the group about his plot against Alex and warned them about him going after the stone if he survived the eruption. "Damn you Alex. Not only you use us for your personal gain, you're going to use Mia again. I will get you Alex." He took whatever stuff he need and search around for any sign of Mercury energy. It was then he noticed all of the planets' energies were being concentrated on the site of where the equation was.

Pain and agony. Doubt and fear. Intense emotions course through his body, every step he takes towards the site the more intensify the feeling he has becomes. Worry and confusion. Several more emotions surfaced and every one of the emotions greatly increased his reason to keep going to the site.

What shocked him was the sphere being erected on the mountain. The power radiating from the sphere seems to draw all the elements into it. Feeling the waves of Mercury, Jupiter, Mars and Venus all the powers gaining together made him more fearful of what is happening inside the sphere. He can't see into the sphere but feeling Venus, he used his own powers to see there was a way to see.

And his instinct was correct. Upon using his element he was able to see what was happening inside the sphere. There stood Mia dancing with solidification of the elements of their world. The creatures flowed around her as more power erupted from Mia. He then heard was she was doing.

Goddess of Venus  
Bring Your Fruit  
Make Forth  
Body of Death  
Plant Tranquility's Root  
Being of Venus

Goddess of Jupiter  
Bear Your Breath  
Dispel the Lifeless  
Of Nothingness  
Storm Away Wrath  
Being of Jupiter

Goddess of Mars  
Fill Your Heat  
Grant a Cure  
Towards the Vile  
Spark Sincerity Sweet  
Being of Mars

Goddess of Mercury  
Flow Your Essence  
Giving Happiness  
On Loneliness  
Revive His Importance  
Being of Mercury

A light hit him. The moonlight hit a smooth, metal surface reflecting the light back to his eyes. Seeing what she was holding he became frantic. "Mia what are you going to do?" He said while slamming his fists against the mysterious sphere.

"Isaac, I am going to make things right again." Her last words as she stabbed herself with the blade through her heart.

"Mia…Mia…..MIA!" It wasn't until he saw her turn into sand and the particles swirled together he stopped shouting. The particles swirling white and the solidification of the elements fused together on the center of the sphere. The ritual seemed to be done when a white outline of a body was formed.

"Mother...?"

_**Fin**_

Slamming onto the hard wall of the sphere he still can't penetrate the blasted wall. He clearly saw her blade inches away from her heart. _'No…No…NO!' _In his mind he thought of breaking the sphere alone by his own bare strength. It didn't work no matter how much he strike the wall there was no crack, no dent and no hope for him to save his friend.

"This can't happen… Please help me save her." He felt energy surrounding his fists and he immediately slammed into the wall again, only for tiny cracks to appear around the once-impenetrable wall. One…Two…Three… He didn't know how many strikes he done and quite frankly he didn't care as long as he is able to get through to her.

In one last hit the sphere crumbled piece by piece like a broken mirror would. The sphere crumbling around surprised and shocked her to stop the blade from advancing more into her heart. "Mia, you can't do this." Someone spoke to her while grabbing her hands away and taking the blade away from her.

"Why are you stopping me, Isaac, I just want everything in your life to be back to normal."

"Then don't kill yourself. I already accepted my mother's death but if you dead too then what am I suppose to do. Go back to my normal life? I can't do that without…you." He held her tightly to make sure she wouldn't run away. He lowered his head while he saw her close her eyes to the expecting kiss.

"I knew it. I found you guys!" Ivan's voice rang. It stopped the two users from kissing; Mia blushed while Isaac muttered under his breath.

"Ivan!"

"What are you shouting at me for? It wasn't that you guys were going to kiss right… No way, you guys were going to kiss!"


End file.
